


Our Nuclear Family

by mysterykai



Series: Cyborg J0J0 [8]
Category: Cyborg 009, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, slight Ferdinand/ Holly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterykai/pseuds/mysterykai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferdinand is quite uncomfortable in his current situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Nuclear Family

Dr. Ferdinand would be the first to say that his knowledge of right and wrong was a bit skewed. Success made things right, and in that way Ferdinand supposed his way of thinking was not entirely different from the bulk of humanities. However with as simple a creed as this the lengths to which success could be achieved was pushed further and further with his own two hands. Illegal human experimentation, weapon dealing, murder, all of these things seemed right so long as the end goal proved a success. However even with this line of thinking he knew that this was wrong.

This scene. These motions. They were wrong of her to be doing. With a handkerchief in one hand and the subjects wrist in the other she softly cleaned the blood off his fingers in a way that Ferdinand could only describe as _motherly_. Ferdinand could feel his insides churn at the very word. And yet, what was he doing? He wasn't stopping it, that's for sure. He was just sitting in his chair absentmindedly tapping his pen against his clipboard as he watched them.

"Did you feel any discomfort?" He heard himself ask. "Any burning in the cuticles or radial artery?"

"No, I mean I don't think so." 00D wiggled his fingers and smiled as Holly chided him for it. " What's a radial who-sit? "

"Did your wrist burn."

00D laughed at him and Ferdinand just shook his head. Once again he was struck by how wrong this felt. This feeling was light and airy, a spark of brightness that shouldn't occur in his chest while dealing with his colleague and test subject.

 

"We make quite the perverse image of a family, don't we."

He hadn't really meant anything by it. As they did paperwork in their shared office it seemed only natural to make some kind of comment. Yet when he did he could feel the room grow colder. Holly looked at him and something seemed amiss in that kind face of hers. Her express had torn to shreds any affection he had been used to seeing though it quickly shifted to something more neutral.

"Perverse... you say," her tone was contemplative. "I suppose I don't see what you mean."

"You're joking." Ferdinand's face contorted into a sneer. "You honestly can't see it? For Christ's sake he called you _mom_ this morning!"

"He called you dad last week."

"You're just making my point!" The exclamation let all the frustration out of his body like steam and calmly he reclined back into his chair. "...what are we doing?"

"We're making the future." What they were doing would be right if they succeeded. "Cyborgs who can't be killed. Cyborgs who can't even be _hurt_." The number of people they used wouldn't matter if they could do it. "Ferdinand, what we're doing could change the world! There's nothing perverse about that."

At this point Holly was practically in his lap she had come so close. Her clear blue eyes bore into his and like all times before those depths swayed him into apathy.

"Do you even get this close to your husband?" Playfully she pinched his nose and it was as if their conversation had never taken place.

"We are kind of like a family, aren't we?"

"Should I start calling you darling?" He asked, making sure to roll his 'r' in a way guaranteed to make her laugh.

She laughed and she didn't say no and Ferdinand couldn't help but feel something in his chest shift once again.


End file.
